powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Emperor Zeba
is the leader of the Underground Empire Tube. He hates all human beings and is a master of the Dark Aura, desiring to turn the surface into a cold and dark place. History His true form was the monster whose mother, the original Lethal Doggler, was killed by the Igam Family for terrorizing the underground. Before dying, it spawned an egg that resulted in Zeba's birth; the child devoured his parent to become stronger. The new Lethal Doggler grew with nothing on his mind but revenge, disguising himself as Zeba and overthrowing the Igam Royal Family. Upon assuming the throne, Zeba corrupted the underground into a violent kingdom and enslaved the underground humans. When he learned that his defeat was foretold to be at the hands of the surviving twin daughters of the Igam family, he kept them apart, taking measures to ensure no one learned about his true identity; this matter was further improved by Igam, the elder twin, choosing to believe and disguise herself as a male while allying with Zeba thinking that it was the only way to ascend to the throne, even at the cost of feeling anguish and hatred for things that her sister Ial did that was beyond her control that lead to problems for Tube. During an initial assault on the surface, Zeba used his powers to create an illusionary Underground Castle above the Earth's surface; this castle emitted the darkness of the underground within the atmosphere, blocking out the sun and transforming the world into a dark wasteland where Tube's forces would thrive. However, the plot was stopped due to the Maskmen's initial mastery of Aura Power, using their combined five Auras within Great Five to destroy the castle illusion and restore the light in their initial battles. Multiple factors became troubling for Zeba in keeping his identity secret and which lead to him using Tube to destroy or stop any evidence that would reveal who he was. The first was the discovery of a crown with a message from the former empress which included Zeba's identity, but Tube destroyed the message and killed the ninja who knew about it before it could be revealed. Matters became more complicated when Thief Knight Kiros decided to ally with Tube, yet only doing so in hopes of taking Ial for himself. Even allied with Zeba, Kiros researched various spots where Zeba had been, seeing a connection between Zeba and the original Lethal Doggler to the point that he nearly believed that he was the ancient threat. However when the spirit of the original Lethal Doggler briefly returned, Zeba used it to confirm that he was not it, even if clues continued to show that there was a connection. With Ial revived and his identity revealed, Zeba quickly enacted his final plan to raise the Underground Castle and use Evil Particles to cover the world in darkness, even at the cost of his remaining Tube members. Once on the surface, Zeba battled the Maskmen personally in his Dark Aura domain. However, Ial and Igam combined their powers with the Igam Royal Family pendant and the five combined Auras of the Maskmen, destroying all of the Evil Particles and changing Zeba back into Lethal Doggler II. Forced back into his true form, the Lethal Doggler was blasted by the Jet Cannon at full power, using the energies from the weapon to enlarge himself before being finally destroyed by Galaxy Robo. Turboranger clipshow Underground Emperor Zeba appears in the clips from Hikari Sentai Maskman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Notes *In the Philippine Dub, his name was tagalized as Emperador Seba (Emperor Seba) and he was voiced by Gado Flores. Appearances Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Underground Empire Tube Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Deceased Sentai Villains